saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stampede
Stampede is a heavily customized revolver owned by Sento Kasai in End War Online. Design Stampede is a highly customized RSh-12 revolver, modified personally by Sento for increased performance. Sento designed the Stampede for use as a viable primary weapon should he need it. Modifications include * Stampede makes use of the mechanics featured in the Mateba Autorevolver to achieve its semi-automatic firing capability. As a result, the recoil from firing is used to both rotate the cylinder and cock the hammer. * Modified combat sights able to project a holographic sight system that only a special type of contact lens can view. * Each cylinder has been upgraded to hold 8 rounds in the chamber. The cylinder of the gun is replaced entirely when reloading, as Sento loads a fresh, loaded cylinder from his coat pockets when reloading. Its loading mechanism has been modified to a top-break system, which ejects emptied cylinders away from Sento if properly manipulated. * A red-and-black hazard-striped color scheme was requested by Sento, as well as a custom barrel shroud with integrated muzzle compensators to counteract muzzle flip and reduce recoil. * The grip has been remade, with a more ergonomic design and a full stipple wrap around it. Recoil-absorbing inserts sit in the center of each grip's side. * Elaborate inscriptions engraved in the barrel shroud feature a double helical design with carefully-engraved sigils and runes. These sigils and runes apparently channel Anima into the revolver's ammo, allowing Sento to fire Stampede's trademark explosive rounds. * An engraving on the underside of the barrel shroud reads "For Sento Kasai, with Butterfly Kisses." The weapon-smith who customized the gun does this to identify her custom orders. Stampede uses the 12.7×55mm STs-130 ammo type, making the base weapon among one of the most powerful revolvers to begin with. Couple this with the internal modifications and increased magazine size and we have a recipe for one deadly revolver. Stampede also allows for two variants of a charged shot. His primary charged shot surrounds a bullet with an explosive Anima casing, which can be remotely detonated whenever he chooses. However, he has to detonate the rounds from his current cylinder before reloading to a fresh cylinder. Should he fire explosive rounds and reload the revolver, the Anima casing will dissipate. The alternative charged shot is an internal multi-hit Anima charge. When fired, the bullet itself will make impact before the internal Anima charge explodes outwards and strikes the target twice more. Three charge levels are employed for this latter charged shot. The higher the charge level, the stronger the Anima charge will hit or the more hits Sento infuse into the round. At the highest charge level, Stampede's multi-hit capacity reaches a total of 6; 1 from the bullet itself, 5 from the additional Anima charge. Of course, higher charge levels require a longer time to prepare the charge. In a worst-case scenario, Sento is able to channel Anima through the cylinder and fire a single Anima round, though the revolver itself isn't designed to do this constantly. Trivia * This weapon's name and design is a reference to the Trigun anime series, as it is meant to resemble the weapon wielded by the main character, Vash the Stampede. * It was also partially inspired by the Jewel of Osiris Hand Cannon from the game Destiny. * Its multi-hit charged shot is inspired by the Color Up technique featured in Devil May Cry 5. Color Up simply loads special multi-hit bullets into Nero's Blue Rose revolver. Category:Weapon Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Firearm Category:Human Weapons